


unfulfilled dreams

by hydedrjekyll



Category: Original Work
Genre: Past art was an asshole, i wanted to mess with his god form, look into the doom orb kids! Its safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydedrjekyll/pseuds/hydedrjekyll
Summary: a man came into town today. And thats where the trouble began.





	unfulfilled dreams

To believe this all started with a crystal ball.Some time ago a man with eyes closed and soft purple hair that was seemingly coated in stars drifted into the town and asked to speak to the town leader. If only we had stopped him there we possibly could have prevented the chaos unfolding. 

The very next day after we had taken him to our leader the leader stepped out into the town square, eyes ablaze with excitement and glory. He talked of making this town famous and the richest of all; of how even rome will have nothing on us. We all went wild with cheers that day, a huge feast was set up in celebration of our future glory and the man with a purple hair was spotted among the several party goers, eyes still closed and the ball glowing. When asked why he was here he only laughed, and in a  voice barely above a dozy whisper said “i’ll show you your dreams..and make them come true” 

Out of curiosity we all slowly started forming a crowd around him, for he wasn't charging us to have our dreams laid bare. It was clear that this wasn't an ordinary seer, he must have been a god of sorts..we were all sure of it, and he was the one leading us to victory.or so we thought. Soon after this night however things started to go wrong. Our leader, once bright eyed and full of plans for glory, became withdrawn and aggressive; bordering on paranoid as he demanded the heads of those who said anything against him. 

Then it slowly started to spread. 

It started small; unnoticeable. Neighbors starting to not speak to one another as if they had been in an invisible argument that grew into entire families trying to murder each other in the streets as they claimed they were in the way of them achieving their dreams. It even infected the children, who murdered their parents in cold blood;all the while the purple haired man uncaringly watched this all unfold as he drifted through the town, a cruel smile on his face as he watched both kin and neighbors slaughter each other and tear this town apart from the inside out. 

Those that weren't infected by whatever curse he laid upon them were murdered by him by hand; the ball flooding them with delusions of grandeur until they started clawing away at their own skin;then used his sharp teeth to snap their necks, feeding on the limp corpse. 

And when all was said and gone hed simply drift along to the next town;any remnants of the town he laid to ruins gone with the wind...as all unfulfilled dreams do. 


End file.
